Narathzul Arantheal
People Narathuzl5.jpg Narathzul4.jpg Narathzul3.jpg Narahrtzul2.jpg Narathzul1.jpg Stats Level: 500 Hitpoints: 3000 Description Narathzul Arantheal is of Aeterna race and the factual and spiritual leader of The Order established by Merzul. Together with Barateon and Merzul he rebelled against the Gods. In the end, Barateon proved to be a traitor and only Merzul stood by his side. History In Service of the Gods In his past Narathzul used to be a loyal servant of the gods together with his father. He even embarked on a quest to search for the Soul Flayer, a weapon that the gods are afraid of. Betrayed by Love Narathzul Arantheal seems a very emotional and hot-blooded person who was madly in love with Zelara, his mistress . His relationship with Zelara turned tragic as she became romantically involved with Arkt. When Narathzul was assigned with the task of retrieving the Soul Flayer, Zelara was to join him. But the Light-Born ordered Arkt to accompany them, as he was their trusted captin of the Light-Born at that time. According to Narahtzul it was Arkt who started flirting with Zelara. When they finally found the Soul Flayer, Arkt told Narathzul about his affair with Zelara. Seeing Arka and Zelara clung together, made Narathzul's blood boil and uncontrollable wrtah took control over him and he fatally wounded Zelara with the Soul Flayer. Enraged Narathzul wanted to punish Arkt as well, but he managed to flee. Zalara's unfaithfulness There are two versions of the cause of her unfaithfulness to Narathzul. *According to Arkt- he accuses Narathzul of having this insatiable desire for power and getting more from life. In his opinion, it was not Zelara that was of the utter importance for Narathzul but pursuing his own goals and ambitions. Therefore, Zalara left him and chose Arkt. *According to Narathzul- Arkt is responsible for her betrayal. He convinced her of this nonsense about Narathuzl's burning ambiton and desire for power. Since the disagreement over Zelara, Narathzul and Arkt became bitter enemies despite having the same goal that is releasing mankind of the Light- Born. Troubled Conscience When Narathzul's negative emotions subsided, the dreadful consequences of his deed dawned on him. He realized that taking Zelara's life was grave mistake, as he blamed solely Arkt for her betrayal. Now, his beloved's soul is bound to the Soul Flayer.After thousands of years of imprisonment, Narathzul still feels guilty of killing his beloved one and directs his intense feeling hatred at Arkt. The Fall of Erodan Narathzul killed a Light-Born Erodan (previous ruler of Nehrim) Imprisonment During the failed attempt to overthrow the Light-Born Narathzul Arantheal was captured by the gods. he Light-Born sat in council and found Narathzul guilty. He was supposed to serve the sentence in the Mist Tower until his death. While he served the sentence he wrote a book describing his past' Arantheals Tagebuch' (not translated into English yet). He had spent thousand years imprisoned in the dungeon until he became released during the Main Quest The Chains of the Deep. The Taste of Freedom Finally released from his extremely long imprisonment, Narathzul faces his guard Arazador who is his last obstacle on his way to freedom. Hving successfully dealt with him, he resolves to focus his attention on eliminating his main enemy and previous ally, Barateon. The Fall of Barateon Views *As The Order's leader, he shares the same ideas as Merzul that is releasing mankind from the unjust (in his opinion) supremacy of the Gods. *He also pursues his own goal of becoming the Shadow God and seems obsessed with the idea of fulfilling his lifelong dream. Quests Main Quests: *The Pilgrimage *Into the Forsaken Country *The Chains of the Deep *Soul of the Sword *The Leader Returns Other Notes *According to Arkt, Narathzul Arantheal is extremely dangeous as after the loss of his beloved, he has nothing to lose and will not fear to resort to any mans in order to achieve his goals. *According to Arazador, Narathzul, to reach his goal of dethroning the the Light-Born slew many innocents. Ending spoilers